


Of Meowbeast Queens and Dragon Knights

by arsenic_bite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, idk man theyre just hanging out on the meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenic_bite/pseuds/arsenic_bite
Summary: Terezi and Nepeta were sitting together on the meteor. They did this quite often, just sitting in together in silence to get away from the bustle and comotion that is the other trolls. Today, Terezi had chosen to lie down in a pile of scalemate stuffies, curled up and hugging her knees. Nepeta was on the floor with what was probably chalk, sketching.





	Of Meowbeast Queens and Dragon Knights

Terezi and Nepeta were sitting together on the meteor. They did this quite often, just sitting in together in silence to get away from the bustle and comotion that is the other trolls. Today, Terezi had chosen to lie down in a pile of scalemate stuffies, curled up and hugging her knees. Nepeta was on the floor with what was probably chalk, sketching. They stayed like this for a while, the soft sounds of chalk against the floor and quiet breaths of the two girls creating a calm atmosphere. Finally. Terezi uncurled and picked up her walking cane, tapping the ground in front of Nepeta.  
“Hey.”

Nepeta stopped drawing and looked up, “Hey Rezi, what’s up?”

“Oh, um, nothing. Whatcha drawing?” Terezi idly drummed her fingers on her cane.

“Us,” responded Nepeta, a smile pulling at the edges of her mouth. “We’re roleplaying! I’m a ferocious meowbeast queen and you’re a valiant dragon knight. We’re fighting over a piece of land.”

“Why do we gotta fight though? Don’t you think it would be more interesting if it was a love story?” Nepeta’s face lit up. She stood up, grabbed her chalk, and sat in front of a new piece of ground.

“You’re absolutely right! What if they the dragon knight desperately wants the meowbeast queen to be her matesprit, but their blood colors are keeping them apart.”

“Yeah,” agreed Terezi as she listened to Nepeta’s furious scribbling. She got up from her scalemate pile and shuffled over to where Nepeta was crouched, trying to get a better smell of her drawing. “It’s really great Nepeta.”

“Thanks!” Nepeta’s smile got wider. They sat next to each other, Nepeta happily scribbling away. Just then, Terezi got the confidence to make her move. She slowly leaned in and put her arms around Nepeta. “Oh!” Nepeta squeaked, dropping her chalk as her face flushed green. Terezi buried her face into Nepeta’s messy hair, inhaling deeply. For a while it was too awkward to do anything, but eventually Nepeta turned and put her arms around Terezi and held her tight.


End file.
